Fratricidal
by hujwernoo
Summary: Spoilers through White Night. A series of unconnected drabbles about our two favorite brothers (all gen). Marked as complete, but new drabbles added regularly (at least 5 per week, on Thursdays). Review, please!
1. Harry

"I swear," I said to Mouse, "I will kill him. Someday, I'll kill him and bury the body under the bushes."

Mouse looked at me, unimpressed.

"I'm serious."

He ignored me.

"Slowly," I said, "With knives. And a blender. That'll make good fertilizer, wouldn't it? The bushes would grow much better."

Mouse sighed, went over to his bed and lay down, pointedly turning so his back was facing me.

I scowled. "Fine. I can take a hint."

I went out into my living room, sat on the couch and wondered if other roommates contemplated murder.

Probably.


	2. Thomas

Let's face it.

My little brother is insane. And a moron. Only that particular combination would get him into the situations he gets into. Dragging me along, to boot.

Like now.

"HARRY!" I shouted, feeling completely justified in doing so, "Drive faster before you get us killed!"

"It won't _go_ any faster!" he shouted back, a little edge of worry in his voice.

Oh, right, and his insanity also extended to owning the worst (and most unstylish) car on the planet. There was that.

I muttered to myself, looking back at the poisonous spider-creatures chasing us.

Maybe it was genetic.


	3. Ramirez

I don't know what their deal is.

I have my suspicions, of course. I'm pretty sure everyone has at least _thought_ about it. Raith is a freaking _vampire_, after all. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. Less, even. I could throw him pretty far.

And Harry trusts him.

I see it. They aren't overt, but it's in the way they talk to each other - familiar, with a trace of teasing. Hell, I'm pretty sure anyone could see it, if they looked hard enough.

But.

I trust Harry.

For now.


	4. Thomas II

I sighed, and leaned back against the rough bricks of the fireplace, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Twenty-seven stitches.

Empty night.

I would have called Harry's little doctor friend, but by the time he got here Harry would have actually been more his kind of patient.

So I'd stitched up my brother myself.

It had been close. Very near an artery, opening up several veins.

Harry stirred a little, and I got up to stand by the couch.

Bending down, I pushed some sweat-soaked hair out of his face. "It's alright, Harry," I said quietly. "Just sleep."

He did.


	5. Murphy

"Stop it!"

"No."

"Let go!"

"No."

"Stupid vampire!"

"Really?" The voice sounded amused. "That's the best you got?"

I stopped outside Harry's door to listen to the scuffle inside.

"Let go. Or I swear I'll make you cough up sparkles for a month."

A pause. "You wouldn't."

"Try me, Cullen."

I stifled a chuckle, and unlocked the door to find Thomas holding Harry in an extremely efficient headlock. They froze upon seeing me.

"Murph." Harry said. Or tried to say. He was sort of turning red.

"Hey," I said.

Thomas blinked, and released Harry, who stood.

I smiled. "Sparkles, huh?"


	6. Harry II

I stared levelly at Thomas. "Is not."

He rolled his eyes. "Almost sacrificed by, as you put it, a cult of porn-star sorceresses. Right, that's normal."

I scowled. "I didn't say it wasn't weird, just that it doesn't win."

"Then what does?"

"Remember the zombie siege?"

"Doesn't even come close."

"The purple demon monkeys with napalm poo."

"Strange, but not a winner."

I shook my head, and pulled out the big guns. _"The turkey."_

Thomas blinked. His mouth opened a little, then closed.

There was silence for a moment.

"Okay," he admitted. "That wins."


	7. Butters

When I first met Thomas, I had bigger worries. Zombies, world of supernatural, all that.

But I did notice Harry trusted him.

When I first saw them interacting with each other, my first thought was 'brothers'. I had to remind myself Harry didn't have any siblings, so my thoughts turned to 'lovers'.

It wasn't all that crazy. They were totally at ease with each other, bantering with familiar affection that only happens between people who are closer than just roommates.

Of course, that turned out to not be the case. But, privately, I still think of them as brothers sometimes.


	8. Harry III

"Thomas!" I bellowed.

There was a moment where I swear he was considering not answering. Then, "Yeah?"

"Come in here."

After a few seconds, he appeared in the doorway. I gestured to my bed, glaring at him, and said, "Well?"

Covers were rumpled, both pillows on the floor, and there were a few conspicuous long hairs visible.

He leaned against the doorway, apparently unconcerned, but I saw him gulp a tiny bit. "Ah."

"Hells bells, Thomas. _Again?_"

He winced that time "Uh…."

I held up a hand. "Oh, no," I tossed him the keys. "Store's on Third. Flannel. Move it."


	9. Thomas III

I glared. "It's not funny."

"Of course it isn't." His tone said differently.

"It isn't."

"I said that." He was practically shaking now.

I upgraded to daggers. It didn't take. Harry had been stared down by things that could have torn him apart with a thought. Compared to that, his big brother wasn't very intimidating.

I gritted my teeth. "I didn't know."

"Oh, that I believe. Otherwise you would have been absolutely mental to give me this kind of ammunition."

I sighed, resigned myself to months of future teasing, and bent over to wash the glitter out of my hair.


	10. Murphy II

They didn't look much like brothers. There was almost nothing in either of their features to suggest they were related, unless you looked closely.

Which, actually, was extremely fortunate.

And how messed up was that? That, on top of everything else Harry endured, he couldn't even admit to having family without knowing that it would lead to said family being killed. At _best._

There were times when I worried about Harry. Sometimes I was angry at him. And sometimes, when he really cut loose with the magic, I was a little scared of him.

I never envied him.


	11. Thomas IV

"Here you go."

I thanked the waitress. The little diner was cheerful and bustling for so early. Everything melded to make a pleasant aroma. I decided I might want to come here again.

"Oh, and by the way," the girl added, "You two are adorable together."

I blinked, and without thinking I said "We're not."

"Right," she said, and winked.

I glanced out to where Harry was waiting and sighed.

"I hear you," a guy sitting at a table said. "Happens to me and Sammy a lot."

I nodded morosely and went outside.

Next time, I'd come alone, thank you.


	12. Justine

Thomas had always been different from the rest of his family. Better. She had been the only one to see that, and loved him for it. It always hurt her to see how alone he was, because Inari didn't know the truth and she had to admit to herself she wasn't the most stable support system.

But Harry was a godsend.

He loved Thomas just as much as she did (in different ways, of course, but the same principle applied), and she knew Thomas was the same.

Maybe, between her and Harry, the two of them could keep him afloat.


	13. Harry IV

I had zero experience with family. Well, that wasn't quite true, but it was so long ago (and I refused to think of Justin as my family) that it might as well translate to zero.

Fortunately, it turned out that I had been acting exactly like an annoying younger sibling to everyone my entire life. That really says something about me, I guess, though I don't care to examine what. I took to the real thing like a duck to water.

"Harry what are - don't touch that!"

"Why?" I asked. I poked the house of cards.

It collapsed.

"Oops."


	14. Molly

It was sort of obvious. Well. To me. I have a grand total of six siblings, so I'm thoroughly qualified to judge. I guess other people could miss it.

But honestly, if they wanted to hide the fact that they're brothers, they could at least try to hide the obligatory sibling bickering. When they turn on the snark, I swear the temperature of the room rises twenty degrees. They're really, _really_ good at it.

Then again, they clearly enjoy it. And can I really fault them for wanting to bond?

No, I guess not.

(Though they're still sort of obvious).


	15. Lara

This was extremely fortunate.

Thomas had always been devoted to family. Of course, being part of that family had prevented her from using that to its full potential, limiting her to just Justine as leverage.

But Harry Dresden….

It was a dream come true - blackmail on the loose cannon wizard and additional leverage on Thomas in one fell swoop. And Dresden had proved to be more clever than anyone had given him credit for (genuinely surprising her, which wouldn't happen again), which could prove advantageous as long as she kept him as an ally.

Yes.

This was extremely fortunate.


	16. Murphy III

The thing (a mix between ape, crocodile, and parakeet) bubbled laughter. It was sort of justified, as my gun was useless against it and Harry hadn't used fire.

"Mage of the stars," it hissed, chuckling, "After killing thee I may slaughter thy kin, the night-feeder. It would fight to avenge thee, would it not? A proper battle at last."

There was absolutely no warning. One second it was there, and the next there was a goddamned _crater_ scorched into the asphalt and a terrific roar echoing in my ears.

Harry's voice was terrifyingly calm as he said, "No, you won't."


	17. Thomas V

"Thomas? Thoooomaaaasss….."

I yelled as my three-year-old brother peered into the cupboard. "Hey, no fair!"

"Is so!"

"Is not! I heard you ask Mom where I was!"

"She din't tell me!"

"Did! I heard!"

He stopped at this, little face scrunching up as if thinking how to deny it.

"No!" he said at last, looking pleased.

"Yeah, she did," I said, "Now _you_ have to hide."

_"Thomas."_

I snorted and woke up. Harry peered down at me, a little smile on his face. "I'm going out. Want anything?"

I stared for a moment.

"Nah," I muttered finally. "It's already gone."


	18. Ramirez II

I tried not to stare out of the corner of my eye. I mean, sure, Raith was on our side (this time), and he was wounded, and it was basic decency to help, but….

Harry either didn't notice the looks he was getting or ignored them. He was all but carrying Raith, who could occasionally move his feet and not much more. His eyes were pure silver, and even I felt a confusing tug in his direction.

How the hell was Harry ignoring _that?_

_Focus, Ramirez._

I shook myself, turned my eyes forward, and began scanning the terrain for cover.


	19. Harry V

"Ha!" Thomas crowed, holding up the things I had bought earlier. "I knew it! Even you can't stand your playing!"

I shook my head. "Nope. They're not for my guitar. They're for when I get home early from my run."

Thomas frowned. "When y- oh," he said, face going blank. "That."

I grimaced. "I've been in situations that would drive another man insane…..but that is the most disturbing thing I've ever been through."

He shot me a flat look. "Just for that, I'm bringing another one home tonight."

"Go ahead," I said, plucking the earplugs from his hands, "I'm covered."


	20. Mouse

I whimpered, paws over my ears.

Harry mercifully stopped torturing the guitar and instead glared at me halfheartedly. "Everyone's a critic."

"I wish they were," Thomas commented as he came out of the bedroom. "Then maybe you'd listen to them. Or me."

"Have you ever met me?" Harry replied without missing a beat, "No, I wouldn't."

Thomas sighed theatrically. "Harry, I'm going to cut you some slack, since all this is new to you. But there's one thing you really need to pick up right away: big brothers," he leaned over and lightly smacked Harry's head, "are_ always_ listened to."


	21. Thomas VI

I drove up to the corner, got out, and stood by Harry.

"Wow," was all I could say as I surveyed the damage.

He shot me a look, but there wasn't much behind it.

"Going for a record, are we?"

"I didn't mean to," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "And yet…." I gestured vaguely toward the result of his fight.

He winced a little.

We stood on the corner, staring at the rubble and listening to the sirens coming closer.

I have to admit, it's impressive how much property damage my little brother can inflict. By _accident,_ no less.


	22. Harry VI

"What the-"

I scanned the apartment out of reflex, until I realized what Thomas was talking about. The fairy cleaning service had come while we were out, and in the ten minutes we were gone the apartment had become spotless.

"How…." He turned to face me.

I debated internally for a moment.

Thomas looked at me expectantly.

So I smiled at him, went to the cupboards, and opened it to find dozens upon dozens of bottles of ketchup.

Inside, I groaned, but I turned to face Thomas, taking comfort from his dumbstruck expression, and said casually "Hope you like hotdogs."


	23. Butters II

I wondered, at times, what they had done.

Trust like that doesn't just come gift-wrapped. You have to build it. Solidify it. Go through hardships together and come out stronger. Harry and Thomas looked like they had done all that and more.

I'd read about that kind of trust, but I'd never seen it. Well, actually, I think Murphy and Harry had it as well. Maybe it was a Harry thing. There was something about Harry that made you trust him. I certainly did.

I hoped Harry knew how lucky he was to be like that.


	24. Harry VII

I stared at Thomas.

He grimaced. "I know, it's weird…."

"No," I said, holding up my hand. "It…makes sense. A scary amount of sense."

He snorted. "Yeah. Her mind was a little messed up after she got away. Hence the...inaccuracies."

"Sparkles? Blood? Psychics?"

Thomas shot me a look. "Yeah."

I grinned. "You know I'm not going to let this go. Ever."

He sighed. "And you wonder why I didn't tell you before."

I leaned back on the couch and pondered the not-so-startling information that Stephanie Meyer had once been a White Court thrall.


	25. Murphy IV

I pulled up to the curb to find Thomas leaning against a streetlamp with Mouse, both looking miserable.

I got out and looked at them. "Do I want to know?"

His face the very picture of victimized agony, Thomas pointed to Harry's apartment. "Guitar practice."

"Ah," I breathed, wondering if I could make an excuse to come back later without looking like I was wimping out.

Thomas looked at me, seeing my thoughts, and he smirked and nodded toward the door. "Don't stop on my account, Lieutenant."

I glared at him, braced myself, and walked into the fray.


	26. Mouse II

It was actually kind of sweet. Not that I would say that, and both of them would deny it.

But it still kind of was.

There were a lot of bumps to be smoothed out. After all, they were sort of strangers, with the haphazard label of 'brothers' slapped on. Slowly, though, they started to turn into brothers in truth as well. I can't really say there was one point in particular where they changed. There were many. And I was there, every step of the way.

It was a privilege to see.

Not that I would say that.


	27. Michael

It was rather suspicious, he knew, but he was fairly certain what the nature of their relationship was. He _did_ have seven children, after all. And he was also perceptive enough to see the vampire genuinely cared about Harry, or at least didn't wish him harm.

So he waited patiently to see if Harry would ever confirm his suspicions, and decided he would trust his friend. It was none of his business (the Lord knew he could understand protecting family), and if he was wrong…. the vampire would be dealt with.

Though, he didn't think he was wrong.


	28. Inari

She couldn't put her finger on it, and there were much more pressing matters to think about at the time, but afterwards she would remember a niggling feeling about Harry.

There wasn't anything concrete behind it. She didn't know him, or if that was even his name. There was just….something. Something she felt she should recognize.

Maybe it was the way he talked. He snarked more than Thomas, and that was saying something. Come to think of it, they had similar brands of humor.

Yeah, that was probably it. Interesting. They would likely hit it off.


	29. Murphy V

"How?"

I clenched my teeth and counted to ten. "Here. The button with the green icon."

"Okay." He pressed it.

I refrained from pinching my nose, and promised to myself I would go shoot something after this.

"Thomas?...no, no trouble, that was me trying to text…okay…do you have it?"

He grinned. "Great. See you later."

I took back my phone and asked, "Have what?"

Harry seemed to debate internally for a moment. "Nothing big….but if you get a call at my address about explosions and….stuff, ignore it, okay?"

Several somethings. A lot.

Preferably Harry-shaped.


	30. Harry VIII

I hissed through my teeth as my hand throbbed in time with my heartbeat. It had a rare but distracting habit of flaring up painfully.

I was so wrapped up in rubbing it in the vain hope the pain would abate that I almost missed the door opening.

Looking up, I was just in time to see something flying at me. Reflexively, my good hand quickly reached up and caught it.

I blinked, reading the label. Tylenol 3?

Thomas didn't even look at me as he went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Alone, I smiled softly.

"Thanks."


	31. Thomas VII

I had some experience with being a big brother. But Inari was very different from Harry. For one, we had grown up together, while I (finally) met Harry when were both adults. Plus, Harry was an insanely powerful honest-to-god _wizard_ and I was a freaking _vampire_ (not that I ever wasnt, but Inari hadn't known that).

So I was, understandably, a bit wary of having a younger brother.

Looking back, on all my worries and concerns and secret fears, wondering if everything could manage to turn out okay, I want to go back and say; _It will._


	32. Harry VIV

In my life, I've learned three things about secrets.

First: keeping secrets isn't too hard most of the time. You just have to know what questions to dodge, which words to answer with.

Second: there will always, _always_ come a time when you have to choose between keeping a secret or hurting someone.

Third: when the second comes into play, keeping secrets _sucks._

Whenever I think about this, I try to ignore what it means about me and Thomas.

Because deep down, I know the first will end someday, and the second will come down with a vengeance.


	33. Thomas VIII

"Thomas."

"Thomas."

"Thomas."

"Thomas."

"Thomas."

"Thomas."

Do you see the hell I live in?

"Thomas."

"Thomas."

"Thomas."

I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled over and informed Harry the various ways he could go do something anatomically impossible.

He grinned. The bastard.

I gritted my teeth. "Do you _have_ to do that?"

"It works, doesn't it? I can't have a knife at my throat every time I try to wake you up."

"That was _one time!_"

He ignored me and went over to the kitchen.

I sighed, and cursed a few more times.

Little brothers.

Empty night.


	34. Billy

A train knocked me to the ground.

Groaning, I looked around. I blinked as I saw Harry getting up. Huh. There was the train.

"Harry, hey-"

"Hi-sorry-gotta-go."

I blinked again as he raced away.

I was still staring as another guy dashed up. "Which way did he go?"

"Wha-"

"Nevermind," he said impatiently, "I'm going to _kill_ him," and sprinted down the alley Harry had taken.

I stayed on the ground in shock for a while, then got up, wondering why the hell some bad guy after Harry had a Sharpie mustache drawn on his face.


	35. Harry X

"Mwah-ha-ha!"

Thomas shot me an exasperated, incredulous look. "Seriously? An evil laugh?"

I held my hand higher above my head and cackled again.

Thomas's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly he became a blur of motion, and my arm was wrenched downward.

I was ready for it, though. An instant before he moved, I had dropped what I was holding into my mouth.

I grinned at him, making sure he saw the pie's filling between my teeth.

"Sorry, bro," I said through my chewing, "You might be older, but you're not_ bigger_."

Sometimes, I just_ loved_ being Goliath.


	36. Susan

Thomas Raith was charming, smooth, snarky, and just a little out of touch with reality.

I didn't believe it for a second.

Oh, no doubt about the first three. He could have probably talked about anything and make it seem reasonable. And anyone who snarked with Harry was, by necessity, extremely qualified in banter.

But the airhead act was a sham. You didn't survive as long as a vampire without being smart.

I could see Harry liked him. It fit. Harry acted like that too sometimes. Maybe. I never could tell half the time.

They went well together.


	37. Thomas VIV

"Harry, what made you think you could take on six attackers at once?"

I taped gauze over his shredded abdomen. The big brother in me wanted to simultaneously smack him over the head, grab him in a hug, and hunt down his attackers to give them a painfully slow death.

"_I_ didn't, n' neither did they," his reply was surly, but also a little slurred. "'S why they did it."

"Alright. Then tell me why you didn't run away."

"Temporary insanity."

My jaw set, I said "Nothing temporary about it."

He smiled blurrily at me. "Love you too."


	38. Mister

I surveyed the room. It was in serviceable condition. The tiny things had done a good job this time, so I decided I would not hunt them next time. As long as I was not hungry.

The vampire came out from the bedroom. I ignored him. I allowed him to stay, as Harry was improved by his presence, even though they spent half the time arguing about I never knew what. It was mystifying, but humans often are. It's best just to let them squabble, on general principles.

I leapt gracefully off the bookshelf. It was time to eat.


	39. Harry XI

"It wasn't me!"

Thomas stopped cold in the doorway and eyed me. His gaze flicked around the apartment.

Okay, so maybe blurting out a protestation of innocence the instant he walked through the door might be a little suspicious.

He opened his mouth, but I spoke before him. "Look, uh, I'm not going to explain, so don't bother asking. Besides, I fixed it. So can we just pretend I never said anything?"

There was silence for a moment.

Then Thomas rolled his eyes and went to put groceries away.

I grinned in relief and began to help.


	40. Murphy VI

"Harry, I have a case for you."

"Lieutenant," I could practically hear him grinning. "I see you've decided foreplay is for sissies."

"Just-" There was a crash on the phone, and I stiffened. "Harry?"

"What the-Thomas!" I heard Harry yell, "What are you-no, stop that! Hell's-"

There was another crash, and Thomas' voice said "Harry, are you making a _voodoo doll_ of Chicago?"

"Now I have to start all over! What were-"

I stared at the empty phone. "Well, I'll call back then."

I hung up, and hoped Harry remembered my case down the line.


	41. Thomas X

I swore to myself that if my idiot brother ever needed backup again I would sprint the other way.

Not _knowing_ he needed backup was no excuse. There was no way I would rush to save him again if he wasn't even going to appreciate it, and actually _attack_ me in the process. Even if he didn't actually know it was me. And, okay, I admit that I may have seemed like a menacing bad guy. But still, no excuse.

We were going to have to have a serious talk about using magic to throw me through walls.


	42. Thomas XI

"Harry," I said slowly, "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, he_ knew_ I had vampire hearing. "I heard you talking. The phone's not working, Mister is out and I just came back from taking Mouse for his walk. So spill."

There was a long pause.

"Myself."

"Yourself."

"Yeah."

I shook my head. "As long as you aren't hearing imaginary voices." I paused and eyed him. "You aren't, are you?"

"I solemnly swear," he said, though I couldn't understand why he was suppressing a smile, "I am definitely not hearing imaginary voices."


	43. Harry XII

"Alright, that's done," I said, coming up from the subbasement. Addressing my brother, I told him, "Don't go down there. Okay?"

Thomas glanced warily at the trapdoor. "Why?"

I smiled at him, an expression that would put the Joker to shame. I knew was sure to do much more than mere words could hope to accomplish.

Sure enough, his face swiftly went from wary to alarmed. "Harry? What did you do?"

I chuckled, and went to get a beer. "It won't affect you. Long as you don't go down there."

"Why does that not reassure me?"


	44. Ramirez III

"Wow, Harry," I surveyed all the gear he was carrying. "Paranoid much?"

He grinned. "It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you. Considering my enemies, I might not be being paranoid _enough_."

"Point. Hell, even considering your allies."

I only caught a few of the emotions that crossed his face, ones that made no sense. Surprise, realization, sadness.

Then he snorted. "Should I keep an eye on you, then?"

He didn't know I'd seen it. I made myself laugh.

As we bantered, I filed away his reaction to think about later.

Something was up.


	45. Thomas XII

What kind of brother am I that my first thought upon seeing Inari's horribly burned lips was_ 'Oh, thank God'?_

Because my little sister's pain meant Harry was safe. _Safe._ Lara couldn't feed on him. My other sisters couldn't feed on him. My father couldn't feed on him, if he ever decided to take that unlikely course of action.

They couldn't touch him. Couldn't hurt him. In that way, at least. There were plenty of other ways to hurt someone.

But, against their main weapon, he was safe.

That was enough for now.


	46. Murphy VII

"How's the roommate thing going?"

Thomas eyed me. "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I think he's possessed. Or insane. Or both."

I blinked. "What?"

"The apartment is _clean_," Thomas said, sounding unnerved. "As in, constantly. And there's weird stuff in the cupboards."

"Well," I said, trying to figure out his reasoning, "I didn't expect the clean thing, but everyone has-"

"Forty-three boxes of Fruit Loops?" he asked, voice flat.

My mouth hung open.

"Yeah," he told me.

I shook my head and blinked. Twice.

"Okay," I said, "Find out what he's been summoning. I'll research shapeshifters."


	47. Justine II

"Is he…."

"Sane? I'm not really sure."

Something in his tone caught my attention. A sort of fond amusement, the kind he had when talking about Inari's hobbies. I hadn't expected it to be directed at the tall man in the cheesy vampire costume.

He caught my questioning glance, and smiled at me. Like always, any concerns I had melted away like ice cream in the summer sun.

Smiling back, I still followed the tall man with my eyes.

Thomas did the same. Something flickered in his eyes, and was gone.

Then we went into the party.


	48. Thomas XIII

Of course I had to come home to a firetruck outside the apartment.

Of course there had to be an ambulance beside it.

Of course Harry had to be lying on a stretcher, oxygen mask taped over his face.

"Empty_ night!_" I shouted, at his side in an instant. "What did you _do?"_

He coughed. "Hey."

"Don't talk," I said, scanning him over. "What happened?"

He held something up. "Couldn't let this burn."

It was Justine's scarf. The one she made for me.

How is it possible to want to both hug and strangle someone at once?


	49. Harry XIII

I most certainly did not let out an unmanly yelp when a snowball hit my head with a wet _whap!_, slipping down my neck.

I spun around and threw my own slushy missile, but Thomas darted out of the way too quickly for the eye to follow.

"Hey!" I shouted. "No fair using vampire speed!"

All I heard was a flippant chuckle from an indistinguishable direction.

I felt a grin tug at my features. "Alright, then. If you get to use superspeed, then I get to use magic."

I Listened, and without warning spun around and yelled _"Arctis!"_

(I won.)


	50. Harry XIV

"You….what?"

I smiled angelically at Thomas, who was staring at me with an expression that made me wish for a camera. "You heard me."

He kept staring, and blinked slowly. I savored it. Thomas was so rarely surprised, seeing him in a state of extended shock was downright miraculous. I made sure to commit it to memory.

He blinked again. "So the news-"

"Not a prank," I confirmed, remembering the various explanations thrown out in the aftermath. "Necessity."

"How was _that_ a necessity, exactly?"

I smiled wider. "You're just mad you missed out on riding a zombie dinosaur."


	51. Mouse III

"Thomas! You took the hotdogs!"

"No, I didn't."

I ignored them.

"They were right here."

"Harry, why would I want a package of six hotdogs? I can barely stand one."

Really, I could ignore them.

"Did you throw them away?"

_"No."_

"You just said you didn't like them."

"I don't. How can you eat the sort of stuff you do?"

"It's called living on a budget, pretty boy."

I couldn't ignore them.

"I'm going to check the trash."

"Really? Are you really-you are. Wow."

Serves me right for eating the hotdogs, I guess.


	52. Thomas XIV

It is the proud and noble tradition that a big brother will always be able to hold their younger sibling in a headlock. This is fact.

However, whoever thought up the tradition didn't plan on the younger sibling being bigger than the older brother. And, oh right, being a freaking _wizard_.

"Empty night, Harry! For the tenth time, _put me down!"_

I hung upside-down from a tangle of blankets, which had somehow attached themselves to the ceiling.

He kept sipping his beer, and reading.

I gave up, resigning myself to at least another hour of this.

Goddamned _wizards._


	53. Elaine

Harry worried me.

He put a frankly alarming amount of trust in Raith. I know it was validated, but I couldn't forget the truth.

Raith was a vampire. There was no cutting around that. He hurt people, used them, twisted them so they wouldn't fight him. Killed them.

But there Harry stood, laughing with him.

Seeing them interact, my mind drew disturbing parallels to our relationship with Justin. _We laughed with him, too. We trusted him. Cared about him._

_And how did that one end, Harry?_

There wasn't going to be a happily ever after for this.


	54. Mab

Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.

She had been interested in him for some time. It was only natural, being the godchild of her handmaiden. Then he had gone above his appointed duty, slain the Summer Lady with his own hand.

Every being of Faerie had turned eyes to him after that. They were watching.

She knew of his brother, of course. The Leansidhe knew, so she knew.

And knowledge was power.

Oh, she wouldn't do anything. There was no reason to. Not yet.

There would be.

There always was.

She would just be patient.

It was what she did best.


	55. The Author Is Speaking Now In A Note

**Mes amigos! It's me, the author! Hi!**

** So. I must apologize. It was a _super mega grande_ STRESSFUL week for me, so I didn't get much writing done. Also, do any of you know how difficult it is to think up ten new ideas each week and fit them into 100 words? Very difficult, I assure you. **

**So now I am just going to do 5 per week. I think I can do that! _IthinkIcanIthinkIcanIthinkIcan_...OHDEARIJUSTJINXEDITDIDN'TI. **

**Oh well. Lets see how this train wreck goes!**

**Very much hoping you all review more, because not many have,**

**-hujwernoo**


	56. Justine III

I wouldn't be around forever.

I was aware of what I was. Fleeting. Brief. Mortal.

I would die someday, long before Thomas. He would outlive me by centuries. If he managed to stay alive, but he was good at that.

I had always worried about it.

Now, though, I didn't have to. Not anymore.

Because Harry was all I could have hoped for. He had a wizard's lifespan stretching ahead of him, long enough to rival Thomas'. He could be there for him, be there when I was long gone and buried.

Thomas wouldn't be alone.


	57. Thomas XV

I kept my best poker face as Harry came out of his room and stumbled toward the icebox. He opened it and rummaged around for a Coke.

A lesser man would have twitched or tensed in anticipation, but I didn't move. I was careful to keep my eyes half-shut in feigned sleep.

He brought the can up, popped the tab-

and a geyser of soda erupted in his hands, spraying everything within a three-foot radius. Mostly his face.

He yelled in surprise, and fell back onto the floor.

I let out a quiet chuckle.

_Payback, little brother._


	58. Harry XV

"Harry," Thomas said, "What is this."

"A thaumaturgic working."

There was a short silence.

"Of course it is." Another pause. "Why is it in the living room?"

I waved a hand. "It wouldn't fit in the subbasement."

"It doesn't fit _here!_"

"I know that now," I said cheerfully, "But I didn't realize that before I started building it, and now it's too big to get outside."

An exasperated sigh. "How long is it staying?"

"No more than sixteen hours."

"Of course." Resigned, now. "I just have a question."

"Shoot."

"Where am I supposed to sleep, exactly?"


	59. Murphy VIII

"How many buildings have you destroyed?"

Harry paused and peered at me. "What?"

I arched an eyebrow. "You heard me."

He shifted. "Why do you want to know?"

"Call me curious."

He eyed me. "Did Thomas put you up to this?"

I blinked. "No. Why?"

His eyes widened a bit. Then he started walking faster. "No reason."

"Harry," I caught his sleeve and spun him around. I raised my eyebrow again.

He tried to hold out, but wilted. "Thomas….may be compiling a list of all the buildings I may have destroyed."

I laughed all the way to my office.


	60. Lara II

She placed the phone down thoughtfully.

She kept tabs on her dear brother, of course, and the wizard. The information she had just received was….she had to admit, startling.

Dresden did things big. She knew that. Yet she hadn't expected something_ this_ big. Really, she doubted anyone had.

He was a wild card, Thomas little better. She suspected Dresden hadn't sanctioned Thomas' blackmail call.

The two of them together were, if not an _uncomfortable_ thought, at least approaching it.

At least if she wanted something big, she knew where to go.

The dinosaur was proof of that.


	61. Murphy VIV

"You're a pig, Dresden."

"I didn't know," he protested. I knew he probably hadn't. The guy who was so irritatingly chivalrous he opened doors for me? Yeah, I couldn't picture him walking into the investigation of a porn film production with his eyes open. Didn't mean I wouldn't rib him about it. Forever.

_Thomas Raith is a sneaky bastard,_ I thought, with no small measure of satisfaction about the fact that finally _Harry_ was being kept in the dark.

It was an interesting twist of karma.

I think I could like this Raith guy.


	62. Harry XVI

I slammed hard onto the street, the impact taking most of my breath and cracking my skull.

"Harry?" Thomas asked. There wasn't any real concern in his voice. He'd seen enough of my exploits to know I was nearly indestructible.

"Ow," I said.

"Mm," he said. "Feel like getting up soon? You're blocking the sidewalk."

"Ow," I repeated.

"I'm sure you're in agonizing pain, but we can't hunt down every rude citizen in Chicago."

_"Ow,"_ I repeated again, annoyed.

"Wuss," he said, amused.

I noticed, however, he stayed by me until I got up.


	63. Thomas XVI

My brother deserved a whole lot more than he got.

It was a familiar thought. Anyone who cared for him and got a glimpse at just some of the crap life made him deal with thought the same. Harry was a good man. An impulsive, abrasive snark machine, but an undoubtedly good man.

And one of the most cheerful people I had ever met, which was downright bizzare when you knew the aforementioned events life gave him. I doubted his sanity at times.

Then again, I was the same, wasn't I? Stones, glass houses.

What a pair we made.


	64. Butters III

"I would kill you if I had a way to get rid of the body."

I blanched. When Thomas, whom I wasn't completely certain was human, said that, I felt I had every right to.

"Why?" I squeaked out.

He remained an impassive blank wall. It scared me more than any scowl. "The guitar."

That caught me off-guard. "What?"

He kept staring. "The guitar. That you gave him. I'm almost ready to burn it and him to death."

"Oh," I swallowed. "I'm sorry?"

He exhaled slowly. "Just lock your door at night."

I most definitely did.


	65. Thomas XVII

"I think I'd like a nuke."

I choked on my Coke. _"What?"_

"A nuke," Harry said calmly, "You know. A nuclear bomb."

"I _know_ that," I spluttered, wiping my mouth. "_Why_ do you want a nuke, exactly?" It took a lot to scare me, but the thought of my brother near a nuclear device was something I did _not_ want to contemplate.

"Might take care of the whole Mab problem," he said wistfully.

"And it might blow Chicago off the map."

He sighed. "Yeah. Guess it wouldnt've worked anyway."

I put away the Coke. I needed something stronger.


	66. Murphy X

The vampire half-brother of my friend the wizard was ordering twenty pizzas to be driven out and left by the side of a deserted road. It said a lot that I wasn't even fazed.

"You with the guy who-"

"Yeah," Thomas sighed to the clerk. To me, he elaborated. "He was busy."

"Ah," I said. "I was wondering what you were doing in here. Not really your style."

"Uh, dude, do you know why your friend does this? 'Cause we have a pool going in the back-"

"He's insane," Thomas replied blithely.

The clerk grinned. "Knew it."


	67. Nobody In Particular

**_*Beep*_**

_"Mr. Dresden, this is Charity Carpenter. Why don't you come over. We need to talk about how your man took my husband to a strip joint."_

**_*Beep*_**

_"Mr. Dresden, I have good news. Fowler's dropped the lawsuit. But I must ask: did you threaten him? He seemed very unsteady, and when I asked why he decided to drop it he muttered something about a grey-eyed man. Do you know anything about this?"_

**_*Beep*_**

_"Harry, pick up the phone, dammit. What's this Thomas told me about a dinosaur?"_

**_…._**

"Thomas? Could I have a word with you?"


	68. Thomas XVIII

"Is this Mr. Dresden?"

"Yes, it is." We'd decided I would impersonate Harry if I ever had to answer the phone.

"Mr. Dresden, you have won an all-expense-paid trip to California."

I smiled. A _scammer._

"Really? But what about my business?"

"I'm sure you could find someone to manage it for a week."

"Nooooo," I said thoughtfully, "The uranium has to be checked daily, and I'm still recovering from the faeries. I'm sorry, I have to decline."

Without waiting for an answer, I hung up.

We didn't get any more calls after that.


	69. Harry XVII

My brother had somehow managed to break the icebox.

"Hell's bells, Thomas, how do you break an i_cebox?"_

"How should I know? And I didn't break it. There's just a leak."

"A _leak,_" I muttered darkly. "Is that what you call it?"

"That is what it's generally called when things that hold water don't, yes. It wasn't completely my fault. She was _very_ energetic-"

"Gah!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands over my ears, "Shut up!"

He smirked at me, and I glared back.

Hell's bells, didn't I have enough trauma already?


	70. Harry XVIII

"Do you practice spells in here often?"

I glanced over at Thomas. "Why?"

"Just….wondering. You have a certain…._history_ with buildings."

"Hey!" I protested immediately. "I'll have you know I've lived in this neighborhood for years and it hasn't burned down once."

"True," he mused, "but you seem pretty fond of fire, if I remember correctly."

"Hey," I scowled at him. "This apartment isn't going to burn down."

"Can you guarantee that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can pinkie-swear, if you want."

He held up his hands. "Alright, alright."

Burn my apartment down. Honestly.


	71. Harry XVIV

"Santa Claus."

"Real."

"Bigfoot."

"Oh, yeah. Nice guy, actually."

"Loch Ness Monster."

"No idea. Probably real."

Thomas groaned. "Really?"

I smiled a little. "Let me break it down for you. If there's a story or folklore or legends surrounding it, it's probably real. Maybe not strictly in line with what's said about it, but probably real."

"Damn." Thomas shook his head and snorted a little. "I knew there was a lot out here, but this is insane."

"Makes you want to never step outside sometimes, huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Who would get the mail?" He paused. "You go first, though."


	72. Harry XX

"Pamphlets?" Thomas surveyed the various pamphlets strewn about in my office.

"Yeah," I said, before taking a bite of my lunch. "Helps them out, you know?" Only it came out sounding like "Els m ow, oo oh?"

"They do?" Thomas asked, miraculously understanding me through the food. Must be another vampire superpower of his. "Do you write any?"

"Um." I swallowed and repeated, "Some. I'm working on one about White Court vampires, actually, seeing as I'm in close proximity to one every day."

"Really? What do you say?"

"They're slobs, for one."

Apparently, they can also throw stuff really hard.


	73. Thomas XVIV

"_Talons." _I shuddered. "You should have seen them. At least three inches."

Harry snorted. "Drama queen."

"They were," I insisted. "And don't get me started on the smell. It was smothering. I think it's some sort of hunting technique. Get close enough, and victims just choke to death on it."

"You could have something there," Harry admitted.

"Except death isn't even an option, because _then_ you get dragged kicking and screaming to be eaten alive."

"How traumatic," Harry said, "So you're not going back, then?"

"No," I said glumly, then added, "Her nails really were three inches, I swear."

"Right."


	74. Thomas XX

"Thomas! Graham cracker?"

I stared blankly at my brother, sitting in front of the lit fireplace with a small mound of food in front of him. "What?"

"Graham cracker. But you'll need a marshmallow first. Here."

I was handed a stick with a marshmallow skewered on top, and then it clicked. "Oh. S'mores, right?"

His eyebrows skyrocketed. "Don't tell me you've never had s'mores."

I kept myself from shifting. "If you hadn't noticed," I said dryly, "my earlier lifestyle didn't really lend itself to s'more-making."

"Well, your new lifestyle does. Sit."

I had to admit it: those things were tasty.


	75. Murphy XI

"Hey, uh…"

I looked at Harry and saw a rare sight: he was nervous. That was highly unusual. "What?"

"Well…." He coughed. "Thomas' birthday is coming up."

"Ah," I said, understanding immediately. While Thomas had been in his life for a couple years now, family was still largely foreign to Harry. "And you want advice?"

He combed his hair with his fingers. "I'd like to get him a present."

"Okay," I thought carefully. "It should mean something. Something real. Can you think of anything?"

I watched as a smile slowly bloomed across his face. "Yeah," he said finally. "I can."


End file.
